Life with the vocaloids
by Midnightsango
Summary: Mana life was normal before she met the vocaloids and then she finds out her father and brother helped make them and her brother has them locked up at a old research lab and is studying them more and trying to find out what secrets that they hold from their dads.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Mana sat on the sofa with Ben and her dog, Ben and Mana were listening to the news. "The police are looking Meiko Sakine who went missing two months ago, if you have any information please contact the police." The newswoman said. "Two months she'll never be found." Ben said. "Yes she will be! "Mana yelled. Ben got up and left. "Ugh screw him." Mana said. Mana got up and walked to her bedroom. "I wonder if Jin wants to go shopping." Mana asked herself. Mana took out her and called Jin. "Hmm hello Mana, Do need something?" Jin asked. "Not really but do you want to hang out?" Mana asked. "Sure let's meet by the old warehouse." Jin said. "Okay bye." Mana said as she hung up the phone. (A few minutes later) "Hey Mana." Jin waved. "Hey Jin." Mana smiled. "Hey Mana let's play a game." Jin said. "Umm sure." Mana said. "Okay I dare you to go into the old warehouse." Jin smiled. "Umm I don't know no one is allowed in there." Mana said. "So you're scared okay." Jin said. "No I not scared of anything!" Mana yelled as she went towards the warehouse. Mana walked inside the warehouse. "Wow it's a lot cleaner than I thought." Mana whispered. Mana walked more into the warehouse as she gets she hears someone crying. "Hello is someone there?" Mana asked. "Help me please!" Someone yelled. "Where are you and who are you?" Mana asked. "Your right next to the room I'm being kept in and my name is Meiko Sakine." She said. "Oh okay." Mana said as she opened the door. Meiko ran out of the room. "I'm free thank you; umm I don't know your name." Meiko said. "Oh sorry, I'm Mana Black." Mana said. "Thank you Mana but can you help me get home?" Meiko asked. "Yeah, where do live? Mana asked. "I live at Scott's Place." She said. "Uhh okay oh their closed but I can get in thru the back." Mana smiled. "Great let's go." Meiko said. Mana and Meiko walk out of the warehouse. "Huh Jin left me." Mana whispered. Mana and Meiko walk in the main part of town and get Scott's Place, Mana goes to back with Meiko and lets them in and Scott saw Mana. "Ugh Mana your too young to be in here." Scott said. "This girl said she lived here." Mana said. "Huh Meiko is that you Natsu she's back" Scott yelled. Natsu ran in "what she's back Oh sweetheart your home" Natsu cried as she hugged her. "I'm glad we have you back." Scott said hugging her too. "I should go." Mana said. "Wait thank you so much Mana for helping Meiko." Scott said. "No problem." Mana said as she ran home. Mana got home and walked into her house. "Mana where have you been?" Her mother asked her. "Jin and I went out." Mana said. "See Angela she was with a friend." Her father said. "Eric stay out of this, your brother said he saw at the old warehouse." Angela said. "Yeah we met there." Mana said. "Mana I told you to stay away from there!" Angela yelled. "Honey please she didn't go inside at least right Mana?" Eric asked. "No dad I didn't go inside." Mana said. "See she didn't go in." Eric said. "Hey dad." Mana's brother said. "Hi Alex." Eric said. "What's going on?" Alex asked. "Mana and Jin went to the old warehouse." Angela said. "Did you go inside Mana?" Alex asked. "No I wouldn't go inside there." Mana said. "Good don't go near there." Alex said. "Whatever." Mana said running to her room. "Eric go and talk to her." Angela said "Yes dear." Eric said. Mana sat on her floor watching TV. "Sweetie you busy?" Eric asked. "The girl her parents find her." Mana said. "What sweetie?" Eric asked. "The girl that went missing two months ago, they found her." Mana said. "Oh anyways sweetie your mother and I want to stay away from there because people were studied there so just stay away okay." Eric said. "Dad I went in and found a girl in there, I'm sorry." Mana said. "Mana, why did you go in there?" Eric asked. "Jin dared me and then started to say that I was scared." Mana cried. "Okay we can keep this from your mother." Eric said. "One more thing what was her name?" Eric asked. "It's was Meiko Sakine." Mana said wiping her tears. "Okay thank you sweetie." Eric said as he walked out of her room. "Alex I need to talk to you." Eric said. "What dad I need to something do." He said. "No leave her alone and let the others go young man." Eric said. "No father I won't! "Alex yelled. "Why are you keeping them there?" Eric asked. "If I keep them long their fathers will come." Alex said. "Why do you want their dads?" Eric asked. "That's my secret." Alex smiled. "Just let them go." Eric said. "Whatever." Alex said as he walked off. "Kids why did I have them?" Eric asked himself. Angela walks to Mana's room. "Honey-pot is everything okay?" Angela asked. "Yeah fine." Mana said. "Good did your father talk to you?" Angel asked. "Yes." Mana said. "Okay good night." Angela said. "Good night mom." Mana said. Angela left Mana's room. "Dad I'm finishing the work we and the others started." Alex said. "No son we need to stop I let them go for a reason." Eric said. "Why did you it could be a break though for science and human-kind?" Alex asked. "I didn't want to hurt the families anymore." Eric said. "So their kids were created by us!" Alex yelled. "Alex Justin Black no we can't do this anymore!" Eric yelled. "Dad I will finish or I could do it on Mana." Alex said. "No don't touch your sister!" Eric yelled. "Fine, but what if Mana gets them out of the research lab?" Alex asked. "Then she does that." Eric said. "I wonder if there are any more kids missing?" Mana whispered as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Mana woke up in a cold sweat, "Why do I keep having that dream?" Mana asked herself. Mana went down to the living room and turned on the TV. The news woman Kate was talking. "The police are looking for the Kagamine twins, Rin and Len were reported missing on October 23." She said. "I thought this place was safe for kids to live." Mana said. "Mana, what are you doing up?" Angela asked coming into the living. "I had a bad dream." Mana said. "Oh honey-pot do want to talk about it?" Angela asked. "I keep having a dream about this lab and I running away from someone in the lab and they catch me and take me back to a room and start to put wires on me and I hear beeping noises and then one them puts one on my head and it says something about memory." Mana said. "Mana how long has this been going on?" Angela asked. "Since I was four years old why mom?" Mana asked. "No reason just be sure to get to bed you have school tomorrow." Angela said. "Okay mom." Mana said. "Good girl night." Angela said leaving the living room. Angela walked into her room and walked to Eric. "Eric wake up." Angela said. "What honey?" Eric asked. "She's starting to remember." Angela said. "What!" Eric said jumping up. "I don't know what to do." Angela cried. "Honey we just act like it's a dream." Eric said. "She's going to find out we should just tell her." Angela said. "No, we can't tell her!" Eric said. "I remember when we got her." Angela said. *Flashback* "Mr. and Mrs. Black, This is Mana your daughter." The man said. "Thank you George." Eric said. "No needs for thanks just take care of her." George said. Angela bends down and picks Mana up. "Hello Mana I'm your mommy." Angela said. "Mommy?" Mana says. "Yes this is your mommy and I'm your daddy." Eric said. "Daddy and Mommy I love you!" Mana smiled. "We love you too." Angela said. "Let's go home." Eric said. They get into Eric's car. "We're home Sweetie." He said picking up Mana. "Sweetie is that my new name?" Mana asked. "No, it's like a nickname." Eric said. "Okay daddy." Mana said. "I want you to meet someone." Eric said. Eric brought Mana into the house. "Angela can you get Alex?" Eric asked. "Yes dear Alex please come here." Angela yelled. Alex walked in. "Ahh, is that her my baby sister?" Alex asked. "Yes Alex her name is Mana." Angela said. "She is going to live here now and forever." Eric said. "Yay." Alex said jumping up and down. *End of Flashback* "Mom can I go out real quick?" Mana asked. "Why?" Angela asked. "To go see Mrs. Flora." Mana said. "Umm, okay be back soon." Angela said. "Yes mom." Mana said. Mana ran out of the house. "I need to go back to the warehouse." Mana said. Mana ran into town and bumped into Meiko. "Hey Mana what are you doing out here so late and in your PJs?" Meiko asked. "I'm going to the warehouse." Mana said. "Why are you going back?" Meiko asked. "I'm going to see if anyone else is there." Mana said. "I'm coming with you then." Meiko said. "Okay, just be safe." Mana said. "I should say that to you." Meiko laughed. "Let's go." Mana said. Mana and Meiko walked to the warehouse. "Here we are Mana." Meiko said. "Okay stay here and keep watch." Mana said. "Okay be careful." Meiko said. Mana ran into the warehouse. Mana went and opened the door next to Meiko. "Hello is anyone here?" Mana asked. "Shh it's a trap Rin." Someone said. "No it's not Len I'm going to it." Rin said. "I'm here to help you." Mana said. "See it's not a trap Len." Rin said. "Fine let me go first." Len said. Len walked out of the room with Rin behind him. "Thank you for letting us out. I'm Rin Kagamine and this is my brother Len Kagamine." Rin said. "Nice to meet you I'm Mana Black." Mana said. "Do you know how to get out Mana?" Len asked. "Yes just follow me." Mana said. Mana took Len and Rin out. "Look Lenny stars." Rin said looking at the sky. "Hey Len do you know where your parents work?" Mana asked. "Yes they work at the school." Len said. "Okay so they're still there. Okay let's go." Mana said grabbing Len's hand. "Wait up." Rin said. "You got Rin and Len." Meiko said. "Meiko!" Rin said running up to her and hugging her. "Hey Rin." Meiko said. They all walked to the school. "Okay Len lift me up." Mana said. "What." Len said. "Never mind I'll pick the lock." Mana said. Mana went to and started to pick the lock. "Got it opened." She said. "Wow that's amazing." Rin said. "Come on." Mana said. "I'll stay here and keep watch." Meiko said. Mana and Rin and Len walked into the teacher's lounge John only sees Mana. "Mana I didn't know you loved schools much that you break in." John said. Flora walks in. "Mana you can get into trouble if I tell your parents." Flora said. "Can you two listen I found two kids who said their parents work at the school." Mana said. Rin and Len walked in. "Oh Rin and Len John they're back." Flora said running up to them. "They're back my kids." John cried. "Oh my babies I love you too so much" Flora cried as she hugged them. "Umm see you tomorrow." Mana said running out of the school. "Hey Mana do you want me to walk him with you?" Meiko asked. "Yeah." Mana said. "Let's go." Meiko said. Mana and Meiko were walking in the park as the park TV comes on. "The police are looking for Hatsune Miku she's been missing for two weeks." Kate said. "I wonder if she's okay?" Meiko asked. "I'm sure she's fine." Mana said as they walked into her house. "Mana where were you?" Eric asked. "I was talking to Mrs. Flora." Mana said. "Okay your friend can stay if she wants." Eric said. "Do you?" Mana asked. "Sure I'll sleep in your room." Meiko said. "Dad what's with all the noise?" Alex asked. "Umm Mana let's go to your room." Meiko said pushing Mana to her room. "Wait stop pushing." Mana said. "Hello Meiko I sure your glad to be with your family." Alex smiled. "Leave me alone!" Meiko yelled. "Both of you be quiet Angela is sleeping." Eric said walking back to his room. "Yes sir." Alex said. Meiko dragged Mana to her room. "Meiko you're almost as pretty as my sister but she always be my true love." Alex whispered as he went to his room. "Mana is that your brother?" Meiko asked. "Yeah he is my brother." Mana said. Meiko sat down on the floor and turned on the TV. "Hey what would say if i said your brother took me and the others?" Meiko said. "I don't know but he wouldn't do something like that." Mana said. Meiko sighed and then lays down on Mana's little sofa. "Good night." Meiko said. "Good night." Mana said. Mana and Meiko fall asleep. "Hmm Mana why can't you be like me?" Alex said walking away from Mana's room. "Mana I love you but you think we're siblings." Alex said. Alex walked into his room and opened his computer. He opened a file. "I have to get their fathers after all they all go home then i can get to work on their fathers." Alex said. "Let's see how many more Mana needs to get out." he said. "Well I've got to get to bed." He said to himself. Alex turned off his computer and went to bed. "I'll tell you the truth someday Mana" Alex said as he fell alsleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mana wake up." Meiko said. "Ugh what." Mana said as she got out of bed. "It's time for you to get up for school." Meiko said. "Oh school." Mana said. Mana got her school uniform out and put her uniform on. "I've got to get home." Meiko said as someone came in. "Hello there's a mad father on the phone asking for a Meiko." Jin said. "Uhh Jin how did you get into my house?" Mana asked. "Your mom let me in." Jin said. "I'll take the phone." Meiko said as she took the phone. Meiko walked out of the room. "So ready to go?" Jin asked. "Yeah just let me get my bag." Mana said grabbing her bag. Mana and Jin walked out of her house. "Jin sweetie let me drive you to school." Jin's mom said. "Yes mom sorry Mana ." Jin said. "No problem bye Jin bye ." Mana said. Jin got into her mom's car. Mana started walking to school. "Hey Mana!" Someone shouted. "Oh hey Rin." Mana said. "Do you want to walk to school together?" Rin asked. "Sure." Mana said. "You don't live far from our house." Lin said. "Really that means you can come over to our house." Rin said. "Yeah." Mana said. "We should get to school before we're late." Lin said. They all walked to school. "Oh Miku went missing two weeks ago I'm worried." Rin said. "Don't worry I'm sure someone will find her." Mana said. "Mana wait up." Alex said as he ran up to her. "Huh what big brother?" Mana asked as Rin got behind Len. "You forgot your lunch." Alex said handing the lunch to her. "Len he's here." Rin whispered. Alex looked at them and smiled. "Mana it's great that you have new friends." ALex said. "Yeah I guess." Mana said grabbing Rin's hand and walked in the school. "Stay away from me and my sister." Len said. "Why would I do that?" Alex asked. "Because my mom and dad will know who did it." Len said. "Who Mana that's who the cops will think who did it." Alex smiled. "No just stay away from us." Len said. "You don't want Mana to get hurt do you." Alex said. "No Mana helped us get home." Len said. "Well i got to go i got a new one to study but you know what Mana really is don't you?" Alex asked. "Yes i know i won't tell her." Len said. "Good i don't want you to tell her." Alex said leaving. Len ran to class. "Len why are you late?" Flora asked. "I was in the bathroom sorry mom." Len said. "It's okay sit down please." Flora said. "Yes mom" Len said. Len walked to a desk next to a boy with headphones. "Ben take off your headphones." Flora said. Ben took his headphones off. "Whatever ." Ben said. "Ben stop it or I'll tell your mom." Mana said. "Fine." Ben said closing his eyes. "Okay today we're going to learn about Romeo and Juliet." Flora said. Flora started the lesson. (A few minutes) The bell rings and all the student left. "Len stay here for a minute." Flora said. "Yes mom." Len said walking to Flora's desk. "Yes mom." Len said. "Why were you late the truth now." Flora said. "I was talking to Alex outside." Len said. "Mana's brother?" Flora asked. "Yes." Len said. "Well go to class love you." Flora said. "Okay love you too." Len said leaving. "Hey Mana what was your brother doing here?" Ben asked. "Giving me my lunch." Mana said. John walked in. "Okay students we're going to talk about the war of 1812." John said. "Help me someone!" Someone yelled. "Miku if you keep yelling i won't let you go." Alex said. "You won't let me go." Miku said. "Your right you're very pretty like your mother." He said. Alex started to put wires on her. "This won't hurt at all." Alex said. "No please don't." Miku begged. "Oh shh don't cry." Alex said. "I want my mommy." Miku cried. Alex wiped her tears. "Don't cry she can't hear you." Alex said. "Mana wake up." John said smacking a ruler on her desk. "Sorry I couldn't sleep i keep having nightmares." Mana said rubbing her eyes. "Mana go to nurse." John said. "Why?" Mana asked. "See if she can help you or you can sleep there." John said. "Len go with her." John said. "Yes sir." Len said getting up. "Okay I'll go." Mana said getting up. Mana and Len left the classroom. "Are you okay?" Len asked. "Yeah fine." Mana said. Mana walked into th nurse. "Hello Mana." the nurse said. "Hi ." Mana said. "What's wrong?" Aya asked. "I can't sleep." Mana said. "Okay any changes around your house?" Aya asked. "No i just have a lot of nightmares." Mana said. "Hmm what do you think causes them?" Aya asked. "I don't know." Mana said. "Hmm maybe it's a memory you should talk to your parents but you can sleep here for a little bit." Aya said. "Thanks ." Mana said. Mana lays on a bed and Aya goes back to her work. Mana falls asleep.(Mana's Dream) "Get her!" Someone shouted. "She went this way." Someone else said. "Please let me go." Mana cried to herself. "Got you." Someone said grabbing her. "No no let me go!" Mana yelled. "Let's take you back to the others." He said. "Please let me go." Mana cried. "Hey Mana." Someone said. "Hello Haku." Mana said. "Play nice with her." George said leaving. "Haku we have to get out of here." Mana whispered to her. "We can't this is our home." Haku said. "What no it's not!" Mana yelled. "Mana don't say that." Haku said. "Okay sorry." Mana said. "I love you Mana." Haku said. "I love you too." Mana said. George came and took Mana and another man took Haku. "Here we are your room Mana." George said. George started to put wires on Mana. (End of Dream) Mana screamed and Aya ran over to her. "Mana what's wrong?" Aya asked. "I had a bad dream about a lab." Mana said. "Well it's lunch you should go I'll your parents." Aya said. "Okay." Mana said. Mana left the nurse. "Mana are you okay?" Rin asked. "Huh oh yeah I'm fine" Mana said. "Good I was worried." Rin said. "Let's go to lunch." Mana said. Aya took out her cellphone and called Angela. "Hello Mana been having nightmares and she's falling asleep in her classes." Aya said. "I know i don't know what to do." Angela said. "Well you could spend more time with her." Aya said. "Okay i have to go bye." Angela said. "Eric why did you help make the vocaloids?" Angela said. "I don't know honey this people wanted kids so bad that I had to help." Eric said. "You dragged our son into it and we don't know what he could do but i understand you wanted to help Eric." Angela said. "That's why I did it I did it for us for Alex." Eric said. "We need to tell Mana the truth about herself." Angela said. "Why do we need to Angela!" Eric yelled. "Don't yell at me Eric I'm going to get Mana from school she needs more sleep and we were told Mana's memory was erased everything that happened to her was erased but it's not!" Angela yelled. "What I have to go make a call." Eric said. Angela got into her car and drove to Mana's school. "Flora do you know where Mana is?" Anglea asked. "Hmm Mana is eating lunch with my kids why." Flora said. "I'm taking her home she's not feeling good." Angela said. "Oh well could you take my kids too I'll tell the office that I said you ccould take them." Flora said. "Sure i don't mind." Angela said. "Thanks." Flora said. "So Rin what did we talk about in history?" Mana asked. "Nothing really after you left the police came in and took each student and asked if they knew anything about Miku." Rin said. "What do you think happened?" Mana asked. "I think some crazy guy took her." Len said. "What crazy guy would take Miku?" Rin asked. "My brother." Mana said. "What!?" Rin and Len said. "My brother been acting strange lately so one day i followed him but i didn't follow him to the warehouse he met with my friend Jin and then he kissed her and i ran away." Mana said. Mana and the twins got called to the office. "I didn't do anything." Mana said getting up. They walked to office. "Mana sweetie we need to go and your friends are coming." Angela said. "Wait why?" Mana asked. "Because let's go." Angela said grabbed Mana's arm. "No." Mana said running behind Len. "Mana your not normal." Angela said.


End file.
